Trick-or-Treat
Here's my 22nd fan fiction Trick-or-Treat. To all those who read Terror at the Loud House, this is essentially a continuation of that, with it being after Lincoln's three tales, and the Loud siblings taking to the streets. Unlike that story however, this one is just one single natrative. The Loud siblings have the same costumes they had in Terror at the Loud House, but if you need a refresher: Lincoln is a skeleton, Leni is a cat, Luna is an undead rock star, Lisa is a scientist, Lily is a monkey, Lori is Raggedy Anne, Lucy is the Bride of Frankenstein, Luan is a jester, Lola is a princess, Lana is Kaa from The Jungle Book, and Lynn is a hockey player And Tickety Tock Is A Witch I finsihed this all in one sitting, and I hope you enjoy it. It's five minutes to 7 o'clock on Halloween night, and the Loud siblings are eager to go out, and go trick-or-treating. “Welcome back!” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. Now that I'm done with my tales, we can now go out, and get some candy. I believe I told you last time that even though we're going out to have a good time, there are rules to follow on this night, and I am all for keeping the traditions of the holiday alive.” -”Come on Linky!” said Leni, as Lincoln went out to join his sisters. -”This year we're going to get a haul,” said Lynn. “Everybody make sure to get a big bagful of candy.” -”Yeah!” said the twins in unison. Lincoln and his sisters go out into the dark streets of Royal Woods for a spooky night of treats. -”Happy Halloween Louds!” called out Mr. Grouse, who was in a fisherman outfit. -”Thanks!” replied the Loud siblings. The streets were filled with children getting candy, and out in town, the Halloween parade was quite festive. All of Royal Woods was celebrating Halloween, and there were jack-o-lanterns as far as the eye can see. -”It's great to live in a town that really appreciates Halloween,” said Lincoln. -”You said it bro,” said Luna. “Tonight is totally rockin, spooky style,” said Luna, as she strummed her guitar. They came up to their first house, and rang the doorbell. -”Trick-or-Treat!” said the Loud siblings, as the man opened the door. -”What great costumes,” said the man, as he grabbed his bowl of candy. “There you go, and have a Happy Halloween Louds,” said the man. -”Thanks!” said the Loud siblings, as they went to the next house. They range the doorbell, and a man came to the door. “Trick-or-Treat!” said the Loud kids. -”Here you go kids,” said the man, as he grabbed handfuls of candy from a kettle, and handed them to the Loud siblings. -”Thank you!” said the Loud siblings. -”You're welcome Louds,” said the man, “and have a Happy Halloween.” They left the house, and went to the next one. -”Great costumes!” said a little girl in a gorgon costume, as she passed by. -”You to!” said Lincoln, as they waved back to her. -”It's always great to see the costumes, and all the great lights and decorations,” said Lincoln. -”You said it little buddy,” said Luna. -”Of course our house is always the best decorated,” said Lynn. -”No need to talk so arrogantly,” said Lori. -”Enough talk!” said Lola. “We have more houses to hit for candy.” The Loud siblings continued on their way, and made it to their third house. Meanwhile out in town, the Halloween parade was marching through the streets, and there were many people dancing, and having a good time. Flip, who was in an executioner costume was handing out candy, and special orange Flippies. “Come on up, and get a special holiday Flippie,” said Flip, as some kids bought a few. “I love Halloween!” said Flip, as he sold a big number of Flippies. The festivities outside continue, and everyone was having a scary good time. Two men standing outside of the Burpin Burger noticed a vehicle headed their way. “Whoever is driving that, needs to slow down,” said one of them. -”You said it!” said the other man. The vehicle continued to drive really fast, and then some guys hanging from both ends of the car, started to bash at street lights, with lead pipes. -”What are those maniacs doing?” asked the first man. Just then the car was driving towards the parade, and the people marching all had to run to either side of the street, in order to avoid getting hit. -”Light em up!” yelled the driver, as they started throwing cherry bombs outside the car windows. and they laughed, as they terrorized the once happy people. -”Happy Halloween!” shouted one of them, as he hurled a brick at some people. They got out of the way, and the brick broke a window. -”I'm thirsty,” said the driver, as they parked their car in front of Flip's. As they exited their car, we see that a group of five teenage ruffians, dressed in pirate costumes, are the ones terrorizing Royal Woods. They enter Flip's, and start banging at things with lead pipes. “Give us some of those holiday Flippies, old man,” demanded the leader. -”Coming right up,” said Flip, who was scared. “Just don't hurt me.” -”Is that an order old man?” asked one of them, as he banged at the front counter. -”No! No!” said Flip, as he gave the five of them their drinks. -”Thanks you old fart,” said one of them, as they chucked some fire crackers at the Flippie dispenser, causing it to burst. They laughed as they walked out of Flip's. -”Lousy, lowlife punks!” shouted Flip. Meanwhile the Loud siblings were happily trick-or-treating, completely unaware of what is starting to happen in town. “This is going great you guys,” said Lana, as she shook her bag of candy. -”I can't believe what a haul we're getting,” said Lola. “We'll have candy to last for months.” -”Poo-Poo!” went Lily, as she was happily moving in her baby carrier. -”Being in this scary environment is so great,” said Lucy. “It's a shame this night only comes once a year.” -”You said it,” said Lynn. -”Guys!” said Lincoln. “If Halloween happened more often, than it would be a regular thing, and it wouldn't be as fun. The fact that it's only night a year, is what makes it so special.” -”You're right!” said Luan. Dead right!” Luan laughed, as the rest of them groaned. “Oh come on you guys. Aren't you all feeling batty tonight? Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!” -”Enough!” said Lori. -”We're trying to have an eventful night,” said Lisa. -”Party poopers!” said Luan unhappily. -”Let's not argue you guys,” said Lincoln. “I want us all to have the best Halloween ever.” -”You're right Linc,” said Luan. -”It's great top have your enthusiastic attitude to get us into the Halloween spirit little bro,” said Luna. -”Yeah!” said Lana. They continued on, while a shadowy figure was observing them from a distance. Meanwhile back out in town, the pirates continued to wreak havoc. The entire parade had been ruined, and the other festivities in town were also being ruined, as the five of them hurled bricks and plastic explosives at buildings, causing damage, and banged at poles and walls with bats and lead pipes. -”Hold it right there!” yelled a police officer, as he ran towards them. -”Hold this!” said one of them, as he tossed a cherry bomb at the officer, with the explosion causing him to fall back. -”Let's get out of here,” said the leader, as they all ran back to their car. They got in, and tossed an oil drum out of the back of their vehicle. They then tossed a firecracker, and the oil drum burst into flames, causing a wall of fire to go across the street, making it so the officer couldn't follow them. -”I'll get those lousy punks!” shouted the officer, as he headed back to his car. “I'll have to drive around this fire,” said the officer, but as he came back to his car, he sees that they popped his tires. “Those lousy!” shouted the officer, as he headed back to the station. Meanwhile back in the suburbs, the Loud kids were having a blast getting candy. “What time is it?” asked Lola. -”It's ten minutes after eight,” replied Lori, as she looked at her phone. -”Dang!” said Lynn. “We've only been out for a little over an hour, and already we all have nearly full bags of candy. -”Pretty soon we wont have room in our bags for more,” said Lana unhappily. -”I don't want our night to end so soon,” said Lincoln. -”Once our bags can't carry more candy, we have to call it a night bro,” said Luna. -”Not to mention this pillow case is getting heavy,” said Leni. -”We can still just stay a little more to enjoy the scenery,” said Lincoln. “Just because we can't carry anymore candy, doesn't mean our Halloween fun has to end so soon. -”Lincoln's right!” said Luna. -”We can enjoy the spooky scenery, and maybe even check out the. . .” said Lucy, before she was interrupted. -”We're not going to the cemetery!” the rest of them interrupted. -”Sigh!” went Lucy. -”Don't worry Lucy,” said Lincoln. “We can have plenty of scary fun together as a family.” -”You're right big brother,” said Lucy. -”We're gonna continue to make this Halloween really count,” said Lincoln. -”Yeah!” said his sisters, as they all continued on. The shadowy figure, whom had been watching them earlier was till in the shadows observing the Loud siblings. Whoever it was seemed to be observing Lincoln in particular. -”Did you guys hear something?” asked Lincoln, as he looked behindm but the shadowy figure was nowhere to be sen. -”What's up Linky?” asked Leni. -”I don't know, but I'm starting to get this feeling that there's someone following us,” said Lincoln, as he was starting to get a sense of dread. -”Pish posh!” said Lisa. -”Don't start getting paranoid on us dude,” said Luna. -”Let us continue into the night,” said Lisa, as the eleven of them continued on. Lincoln looked over his shoulder, not knowing if there was something out there watching them. After the Loud siblings were out of sight, the shadowy figure once again emerged from the darkness. There was indeed someone, or something watching them. They came to another house, and rang the doorbell. “Trick-or-Treat!” said the Loud siblings. -”What great costumes,” said the woman at the door (who was in a which costume), as she brought out a witches kettle full of treats. “Here you are,” said the woman, as she handed all of them candy. -”Thank you!” said the Loud siblings. -”Happy Halloween!” said the woman, as they left her house. -”I think we can only manage maybe three more house, until our pillow cases can't carry anymore candy,” said Lori. -”But we can still enjoy ourselves,” said Lincoln. Just then Lisa got an alert on her phone. -”What was that?” asked Lola. -”The news alert app on my phone,” said Lisa. -”What does it say?” asked Lynn. -”It says here that Royal Woods is being terrorized by a group of delinquents in pirate costumes,” said Lisa, as they gasped. “It says that they wrecked the Halloween parade, and that they're heading into other areas of town.” -”Are they anywhere near us?” asked Lola nervously. -”It says that they are terrorizing downtown, and that they are heading into the residential areas, so it looks like they're heading into our part of town,” said Lisa. -”We better turn back, and head for home ASAP,” said Lori. -”You're right!” said Lincoln. “So much for a really awesome Halloween,” said Lincoln unhappily, as he spoke the audience. “Just when we're having the night of our lives, this happens.” -”Let's head back!” said Leni, as they all turned around, and started headed back home, as quickly as their legs could carry them. -”It's hard to move quick with these heavy bags of candy,” said Lola. -”We're not going to lose our large haul,” said Lynn. -”If we hurry, we can be off the streets, before they encounter us,” said Lisa. The shadowy figure continued to watch them from a distance, as they hastily tried to get off the street. The pirates were driving down the road, and started to arrive in the suburbs, where they got out of their van, and started to cause more panic. They threw firecrackers and cherry bombs, and started smashing jack-o-lanterns, and hurling bricks at houses. They started to terrorize children, and steal their candy. ”Let go you big meanie!” shouted a girl, as one of them was tugging at her candy bag. He then got her bag, and she fell back. -”You thugs!” yelled a man, who came out to try and stop them. -”Back off pops!” said the leader, as he kicked the man back. They continued to steal candy from children, and then started to hurl stink bombs at children. A group of three children got drenched in filth, and ran off screaming. -”Happy Halloween!” shouted one of them, as they continued to terrorize everyone. They then hopped back into their van, and they dropped another oil drum from the back, and hit it with a firecracker. A wall of fire went across the road, and then the police officer arrived, having just missed them. -”I'll get you, you thugs,” said the officer. The Loud siblings continued to head back home, when all of a sudden a van pulled up near them. They five of them got out of their van, and started walking towards the Loud siblings. What do we have here?” asked one of them. -”A group of trick-or-treaters,” said another. -”Those sacks of candy look pretty heavy for you girls,” said the leader. “Let us take them off your hands.” -”Stay away from us!” shouted Lori. -”They just gave you an order boss,” said one of them. -”We can't have such rude talk from little girls,” said the leader, as they brought out bats, and lead pipes. -”Leave us alone!” shouted Lincoln as he grabbed a rock, and chucked it at one of them. -”You little runt!” said the leader, as they started to rush at the Loud siblings. Lynn grabbed out some hockey pucks, and began to chuck them at the pirates with her hockey stick. -”Owe!” shouted one of them, as he got hit in the torso. One of them dashed at Lynn, and she whacked him with her hockey stick. -”Leave my siblings alone, you ruffians,” said Luna, as she swatted at them with her guitar. -”These girls have some bite to them,” said the leader. -”We can take care of that,” said another one of them, as he started to chuck cherry bombs at them. -”Leave my sisters alone!” shouted Lincoln, as he dropped his pillow case, and charged into one of them. “Take that!” he said, as he kicked another in the shin. -”You're dead!” said the pirate he kicked, as all of them started to chase after him. -”Lincoln!” shouted Leni, as they got into their van, and started to chase Lincoln into the park. -”This is a fine mess,” said Lincoln, as he looked towards the audience. “This is slowly turning into a really bad Halloween.” He continued to run, as their van entered into the park. -”What are we gonna do?” asked Lola scared. -”Our poor Linky is being chased by a group of ruffians,” said Leni. -”We could really use some werewolf girls right about now,” said Lana. -”We gotta help our bro,” said Luna. -”Yeah!” shouted all of them, as they went into the park to search for Lincoln. The pirates were driving around the park, hurling bricks, and explosives at Lincoln, while he ran. Have a ball!” shouted one of them, as he tossed a barrage of cherry bombs at him. Lincoln managed to avoid them, and then one of them threw a rock, and Lincoln got hit. -”AAHHH!” went Lincoln, as he fell. -”We got the little runt now,” said the leader, as they got out of the van, and approached Lincoln. -”I gotta lead them away from my sisters,” said Lincoln, as he got back, and started to run again. “Luckily that rock didn't hit me anywhere that can slow me down,” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. -”We're gonna get you, you lousy twerp,” said the leader, as they continued to chase after him. Lincoln continued to run, and then he started to hide behind a group of trees. “Hopefully I can lose them,” thought Lincoln to himself, as he continued to try and escape from them. Just then he noticed a shadow coming out of the ground, and it swallowed him into it. He then found himself in a really dark place, and was starting to panic. “Where am I?” asked Lincoln nervously. -”Do not be afraid Lincoln Loud,” said a strange voice. -”Who are you?” asked Lincoln. A shadow emerged from the ground, and formed into a dark humanoid like shape. It looked like someone in a long black cloak with a hood. The strange shape pulled back his hood, to reveal he had a pumpkin head. ”Who? What are you?” asked Lincoln, as he was trembling with fear. I am the spirit of Halloween,” said the mysterious phantom. “I am Samhain.” -”The spirit of Halloween?” asked Lincoln confused. -”Yes!” said Samhain. “I am the spirit who tries to keep the traditions of this holiday alive. I have been observing you Lincoln Loud.” -”You have?” asked Lincoln. -Yes!” replied Samhain. “I am very impressed that you have a lot of spirit, and that you care about the rules of Halloween. During your storytelling earlier tonight you mentioned the rules to be followed, such as wearing a costume, and to not blow out a jack-o-lantern before midnight. I am very impressed that one as young as you is very knowledgeable of the ways of Halloween.” -”Thank you!” said Lincoln. -”Now,” said Samhain, “we have the little problem of those ruffians out there.” -”You know about that?” asked Lincoln. -”They are the reason I came to Royal Woods tonight,” said Samhain. “A trick is fine, but these boys have been dishonoring my holiday by destroying jack-o-lanterns, and destroying Halloween scenery. While I am for scary fun, and children getting scared, I am not for this vandalism. Halloween is a night for scary fun and enjoyment, not for destruction and mayhem.” -”What should I do?” asked Lincoln. “There's no way I can fight those guys, and my sisters are out there.” -”Not to worry Lincoln,” said Samhain. “I think I know how we can deal with these delinquents, and show them the error of their ways.” He proceeded to fill Lincoln on with his plan to put an end to the pirates reign of panic. Meanwhile back in the park, the Loud sisters were looking for Lincoln. “Where could he be?” asked Lori. -”You don't suppose those creeps got to him?” asked Luan nervously. -”Don't even imply that,” said Lisa. -”Well, well, well!” said the leader, as they drove up to them. -”Where's our brother you lowlifes?” shouted Leni. -”We need to show this cat faced bimbo some respect,” said the leader, as the other four got out of the van, and approached the sisters. -”Stay away!” shouted Lori. -”Don't make me use this,” said Lynn, as she swatted at them with her hockey stick. Just then, they heard a strange noise coming from the trees. “You boys have dishonored my holiday,” said the voice. -”Who are you?” shouted one of them. -”Show yourself!” demanded the leader. -”You dare yell at me?” yelled the voice. -”Come say that to our faces,” said the leader. -”As you wish!” said the voice, as a shadow appeared from the ground. -”What's going on here?” asked one of them, as the shadow formed into a dark cloaked figure. -”Trick-or-Treat!” said Samhain, as he pulled back his hood. The boys screamed in terror, as they ran into their van, and drove out of the park, only to be greeted by police cars. “You five are under arrest!” shouted the police officer, who had been chasing them all night. The five of them were arrested, and Lincoln came out of the park -”Lincoln!” said all of his sisters relieved, as they approached, and hugged him. -”What happened to you?” asked Leni. -”I just found a way to put an end to our pirate problem,” said Lincoln. -”Thank you!” said the police officer. “You kids helped us bring these punks to justice.” -”Glad we were able to help,” said Lincoln. -”Happy Halloween!” said the officer, as they drove off. -”How did you do that?” asked Lucy. -”You even had us scared,” said Lana. -”My friend helped me out,” said Lincoln, as Samhain emerged. The sisters were all afraid, but Lincoln assured them Samhain meant them no harm. “This is Samhain!” said Lincoln. -”The spirit of Halloween?” said Lucy. “This is so amazing.” -”I am honored to have saved your town from having a disastrous Halloween,” said Samhain. “I am pleased that you children honor the traditions of this holiday.” -”Thanks for your help Samhain,” said Lincoln. -”It was my pleasure,” said Samhain. “I must be on my way now children. Happy Halloween!” said Samhain, as he disappeared into a puff of darkness. -”That was really weird,” said Lola. -”Well at least we helped stop those thugs,” said Lynn. -”I can't believe I actually got to see the spirit of Halloween himself,” said Lucy. “Best Halloween ever!” -”This really is a Halloween I don't think we'll ever forget,” said Lisa. -”We still have all of our candy,” said Lana happily. -“Let's head back home dudes,” said Luna, as they headed back to the Loud House. Once they arrived back at the house, they set their big haul of candy, and sat down on the couch. -“This really was an eventful Halloween,” said Lori. -”Yeah!” said Lynn. -”We got to stop a group of pirates, and we met a real life phantom,” said Luna. -”Let's just relax now guys,” said Leni. -”Nightmare Before Christmas?” asked Lincoln, as he pulled out the DVD. -”YEAH!” said his sisters. Lincoln popped in the disc, and he started the movie. ”This really was a great Halloween,” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. “Always remember that are rules to follow on this night, and to stay safe. Happy Halloween!” The End Trivia * This is my second Halloween themed story. * This is the third time after Breaking Point and Letters to Success that I completed a fan fiction in one sitting. ** I spent about 4-5 hours writing it, and I uploaded it around 2 in the morning PST. * I wanted this story to explore all the traditions of Halloween, as I LOVE Halloween, and that is why I put the character Samhain in this. * This story dominated on my best Halloween fan fics poll. * The majority of the time I spent writing this story, the song Little Ghost from the movie ParaNorman would play in my head. Category:Episodes